A Proposal
by musicalBooknerd13
Summary: Mike and Zoey have been dating for exactly four years, and Mike has decided to take their relationship to the next level: He's decided to propose. The only problem: He's afraid something will go wrong. Follow Mike and Zoey on this day that they will remember forever. This is my first fanfic, please read it! Created for a dare from SecretAgent12 on the Total Drama Writers Forum.


**So, hey guys! This is my first story!**

 **Background Info: On the Total Drama Writers Forum, we have a game of Truth or Dare. I was dared by Chase to write a drabble about my OTP and put it in the spam section. Instead, it ended up being a oneshot, so I'm gonna post it here!**

 **I have two OTPs (I know, that defeats the point of having ONE true pairing)-Zoke and Gwent. This story is Zoke. In this story, All-Stars didn't happen, but the toxic waste has been removed from the island. Also, the characters are about 20 at this point.**

 **Also, I don't own Total Drama, because if I did, Gwent would still be together, and I would animate myself so I could date Noah. The show would also probably be way less interesting. I also don't own Uma Thurman by Fall Out Boy, or Inside Out, which is owned by Disney.**

 **This is probably going to be the sappiest thing in the universe, but please read it! I worked really hard on it!**

* * *

Mike was currently inside of his mind, talking to his personalities.

"Guys, I need you to promise that you won't come out and mess everything up for me today. Got it?" Mike told them.

"Of course, mate," Manitoba said. "We're not gonna mess with ya Shelia."

"Svetlana promises, Mike! Who vould Svetlana be to mess vith true love?" Svetlana promised.

"I won't mess with you young whippersnappers," Chester agreed.

"I make no promises," Vito declared, causing everyone else in Mike's mindscape to glare at him. "Fine. Whateva."

"Good. I need this day to be perfect. Wish me luck!"

Mike then left his mind, waking up in real life. Once he got out of bed, he put on a red tee shirt and blue jeans, and brushed his hair so that it was sticking up in the front like normal. He also made sure he had a small box in his pocket. He then pulled out his phone and called Cameron.

"Hey, Cam. I can't believe this is it."

" _I know. But you guys have been together for four years, everyone knew this would happen eventually,"_ Cameron told him.

"I'm just worried. What if she says no?"

" _You'll be fine Mike. Just call me when she answers you."_

"Ok. Talk to you later. Bye."

After hanging up, Mike got into his car and drove to Zoey's apartment.

* * *

During the drive, Mike's personalities were having a conversation.

"I can't believe Mike's gonna propose to his Shelia afta," Manitoba was saying.

"Neither can Svetlana! It took him long enough! It has been four years since zhey got together!" Svetlana exclaimed.

"Shut up, Svet," Mike joked to Svetlana. If anyone had been around him, they would have thought he was crazy.

"Ayo, just cuz Mike is proposing to his girl don't mean I ain't still gonna be with that broad Anne Maria." Guess who said that. I dare you.

"Yes it does, Vito. Back in my day, people didn't date to girls at once. And since you're a part of Mike, you can't date any other girls," Chester argued.

"Thank you, Chester," Mike butted in.

And with that, he had made it to Zoey's apartment.

When he reached the door, he used the key that she gave him and opened the door.

When he went in, he hollered "Zoey?"

"Hey Mike," Zoey said, walking out of another other room. She was wearing a white Fall Out Boy shirt and a black miniskirt, and was currently putting her flower in her hair. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah," Mike said, and with that, the couple proceeded to walk to Mike's car.

* * *

The couple drove to the movie theater and saw the movie Inside Out. They didn't talk since it was right around the corner.

Mike's personalities were mostly quiet, but they still whispered to each other what they thought about the movie, and how much they felt it related to them, but Mike wasn't even paying attention to it. He was just worrying about all of the things that could go wrong, like running into Anne Maria, or someone getting hurt. Or what would happen if Mal came back, even though he's been locked up since they left juvie when he was 12. Or worse: Zoey saying no. The thought terrified him, and he just tried to shake it from his head.

After the movie, Mike and Zoey drove in mostly silence, except for the music coming from the radio in the car. Zoey had no idea where they were going, but was just enjoying the ride. Mike however knew exactly where they were going, because if he didn't, this would have been a very dumb plan.

After a few songs, an awesome guitar riff came through the radio, and Zoey perked up. "I love this song!" She exclaimed, and then started singing along.

"I can move mountains I can work a miracle, work a miracle, oh oh keep you like an oath, may nothing but death do us part," She sang.

'May nothing but death do us part,' Mike thought. 'How fitting.'

Right as the song ended, they arrived at their destination, just like you do in every movie ever.

"Um, Mike, why are we at Camp Wawanakwa?" Zoey asked.

"What's today's date?"

"June 5th. Why?"

"What day did we first meet?"

"June… 5th. Oh my gosh, I completely forgot! It's been exactly four years since we first met!"

"Exactly. I brought you to the place we first met on the day we met. Wanna take a walk around the island?"

"Sure."

* * *

Mike and Zoey walked around the island hand in hand, talking about how much things have changed since the toxic waste was removed. They looked at the cliff, the forest, and the old cabins, which had fallen into even more disrepair than they were before.

After they walked around the island, they went back to the entrance to the island and just stood there, talking.

"You know, Zoey, there's another reason why I brought you here," Mike told her.

"What was it?"

"Look at your hand," Mike said.

When Zoey looked at her hand, she gasped. On her finger, she saw a small ring that Mike had managed to slip onto her finger without her noticing.

The ring was shaped like a flower, and was made of small pink jewels. The ring looked just like the flower in her hair.

"Mike! This is beautiful!"

"I'm glad you like it, because I wanted to ask you something."

"What did you want to ask me?" She asked, starting to tear up.

"Will you… marry me?"

By this point, Zoey was sobbing tears of joy, and she didn't know what to say.

Mike's personalities were all yelling the same thing: "Say yes!" Even Vito was saying it.

About a minute later, when her sobs finally subsided, Zoey gave him an answer, "Yes."

* * *

 **So, how was that for my first story? Did you like it? I told you it would be sappy, but this is what I felt was good.**

 **Also, I will soon be publishing a multichapter fic, "How My Life is a Curveball". It is about Noah five years after his time on the show, but it won't be what you expected. Be on the lookout for that!**

 **Please leave me a review; I really want to know what you thought. That's all for now. Bye!**


End file.
